Future Past
by Cal -Cell93
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has broken out of Azkaban and is on a mission to make sure the Dark Lord's return goes as planned. That's how she ends up fourteen and a student at Hogwarts again. Is her adult self in the past and here a new beginning? Or is once a Death Eater... Always a Death Eater? ON HOLD
1. Everything In Place

**Well it is me again with another weird idea. Still trying to get my grip on Harry Potter again *sigh*. Hopefully luck is on my side. I don't have an edit/beta reader so all mistakes are mine. I'm not as well versed as I wish I was I this universe... Characters will most likely (and sadly) end up OOC.**

 **Note: Takes place during the Goblet of Fire and follows the movie more than the book (even though I've read the book a lot.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Everything In Place

"The girl isn't powerless you know. She's a talented witch, Dumbledore, and wishes to become a student at Hogwarts." Narcissa boasted. "Nothing I say will change her mind. She has her mother's fortitude. That and her beauty." The woman's tone had an unquestionably high self-esteem for her family. Dumbledore had his finger intertwined as he thought.

"I find it peculiar, Narcissa, that she didn't receive a letter in the first place." He wasn't wrong on questioning that. Narcissa tried not to smirk too much. Her haughty attitude was present – as always – when it came to her family. This time she had to break that facade of hers; slightly.

"I wouldn't imagine so, since Vesperia is Bellatrix's daughter. My sister may have given her up, but the girl shows potential like all of my family. My niece is no different and deserves a chance to prove herself. Which she will most definitely do." Dumbledore did not shift in position.

"I see your point, but please remind me how she's in your care?" Narcissa could tell Dumbledore knew something was out of place. She continued to play her part.

"There was an accident which resulted in her adoptive parents going missing and presumed dead. They brought Vesperia to me as I am the only one to have ever made contact with her. I sent her a birthday present once. A journal." Then Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. His movements were somewhat slow and he touched his forefinger to his chin in thought. Next his eyes met Narcissa's. They stared at each other until someone spoke Dumbledore opened his mouth and spoke what Narcissa wanted to hear.

"If Vesperia Lestrange has no home with her mother, which I take it she doesn't, and Vesperia seems to be in your care now... I see nothing wrong with her attending school here at Hogwarts." There was a higher sense of pride that filled Narcissa. It was a dark and wonderful feeling; however, something was going on in that mind of Dumbledore's. She wouldn't confront it. It was her sister's place to deal with it. It was Bellatrix's plan after all.

Narcissa thanked the headmaster for his time and left his office for Malfoy Manor. Her sister would be pleased with the news. Once outside the office and headed down the hall, Narcissa was met by a fourteen year old girl with medium length black curly hair, pale skin, and lifeless eyes. It didn't frighten the older woman.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on how it went. From the pleasant view on you face it went well." Narcissa nodded. It was odd for her to see her older sister so young again. It brought back fond memories of childhood or what was maybe a false fondness. She couldn't tell.

Bellatrix said in almost a harsh whisper. "Cissy, remember... I'm Vesperia, your talented and beautiful niece. Don't forget that," she chuckled. Her eyes were crazy as her delusions and schemes were unfolding. Quickly, though, she entered reality again.

"Let's get home before someone overhears you. You've always been loud but this is ridiculous." Narcissa said staring away from her sister.

"Fine, but I'm only tolerating your... bossy attitude Cissy, until he rises again." Bellatrix said before whispering the rest. "Then I'll be me again and with him..." Narcissa stopped them as they reached the boundaries of the Hogwarts castle. Bellatrix took her sister's arm and he disapparated. The appeared right outside Malfoy Manor. The monolithic home was standing with rain clouds behind it. The Bellatrix pulled up her hood as Narcissa led the way inside. Draco and Lucius still haven't met the young Vesperia. Bellatrix wondered to herself how she would seem, and how she would react to their idiotic responses.

The doors the mansion opened and the rain drenched women walk inside; welcomed by Draco. "Hello mother," Draco said sweetly. His appearance was of a young boy who missed his mother, but that sweetness dispersed when he saw the newcomer. "Well, well... Who's this mother?" Bellatrix inhaled deeply at his snarky attitude. He was just like his father. She never understood why Narcissa loved Lucius, or her son.

"Draco, this is your cousin. Vesperia." Bellatrix raised her arm and waved awkwardly. Draco still stared at his 'cousin'. Then he took a quick glance at his mother.

"Will she being staying here?" Narcissa confirmed his suspiscion. "Don't expect me to be around her. Father told me about her. Pureblood raised by half-bloods, disgusting." With that he walked away into the hall to wander off. Bellatrix was proud of him for his blood purity pride even though there was a speck of hate for how he talked to her. Her Bellatrix Lestrange! It was all for Voldemort though. She had to remember her purpose.

"You raised him properly, Cissy." Narcissa smiled and lead Bellatrix to a guest room.

"School starts in two days and you have no supplies. Tomorrow we'll be going to Ollivander's. You can't walk around with the wand of Bellatrix... It would give you away." A whimper escaped Bellatrix's lips. She loved her wand. It was as wonky in shape as was her mind.

"Fine," she snapped. "I need to rest." Narcissa smiled and left the room thinking, _"she always sleeps."_

The next morning came quicker than expected. Bellatrix was so rudely awoken by the sun. Narcissa for a moment thought Bellatrix was a vampire from her reaction to the sunlight.

"Get ready. We need to get the wand and get out. If people see you without the protection of Dumbledore's word... we will have a major problem."

"Five more minutes Cissy," the fourteen year old whined. Narcissa wasn't having it. She pulled the covers off the bed.

"Bella, you are a forty-four year old woman ac-" Bellatrix cut her off. In a snarky snap she argued;

"I'm actually fourteen." It was true. Slowly Bellatrix's mind was reverting to one of a fourteen year old's.

"I'll meet you downstairs. The boys aren't home so you can eat without a fit." Then Bellatrix sat up in a flash.

"I do not throw fits!" The sass in Narcissa's eyes and face set the tone of "shut up" without having to say it. Bellatrix got out of bed and and her sister left the room. Her only clothes options were ones Narcissa rushed to get. A plain cardigan, black undershirt, and jeans. It was weird, being a kid again. Then there was an inevitable task, brushing her mangled hair was much easier now that it was only to her shoulders thankfully. Keeping it presentable however was always a tricky thing. She pulled it back into a messy bun and left for the kitchen.

"Can we just leave for Diagon Alley. I'm not hungry." Bellatrix said. She was anxious to get the plan started. It was a long scheme but she wanted it started. Luckily for her Narcissa was already waiting for her.

* * *

Diagon Alley was boring. Yes, there were many people standing around and shopping but it was all boring to Bellatrix. In her memories receiving her first wand was exciting until her parents told her to essentially calm down her emotions. Ollivander wasn't surprised to hear the lie of Bellatrix having a daughter. He bought it. She looked around at many wands and then one drew her in and she felt it was right.

"Seems you found your wand Ms. Lestrange. Similar to your mother's wand if I remember." Bellatrix kept her mouth quiet. She wanted to make stupid remarks but she found it best to be quiet. Though she was curious, for her ego's sake, about something.

"What was she like? When you met her? Not all these Death Eater stories." Vesperia asked the old man.

"Oh, well, she was a bright girl from what I could see. The tug between something was apparent. I could see it in her eyes. Even as a child." That's all she could handle. Bellatrix thought he was implying that she could have been good. She thought to herself, _"Impossible. Being bad is too much fun."_

"Thank you. We'll be going now." Narcissa said pulling her sister away from the counter, after paying of course. It was obvious Bellatrix was angry. Narcissa could practically see the steam of anger fly out of her sister's ears. Bellatrix always wanted to be bad and had made herself believe that being evil was the better choice. As the were walking Bellatrix dashed to an alleyway. The was a hiss of words and a slight green flash. Bellatrix always felt better after murder. It gave her such a thrill that dispelled her worries. It was her drug, her high. She didn't worry about the trace because even though she was fourteen again, she doubted the trace puts itself on the same person twice.

"Let's get home..." Bellatrix said. Her sister couldn't agree more. Everything for the plan was in place. It was all up to Bellatrix to pull through with the rest.


	2. Meet the Daughter

**Hey it's me. I want to say thanks to Daniela, Anuosha, and Cookie. Three friends super close to me who have helped me shape this story. Y'all in for a treat... Also I forgot to give a fair warning. I'm American so dialogue will be off, but not too off... hopefully. I have so many plans for this. Chapters will be short-ish because I rather update more than keep you all waiting for eternity for a long chapter. Enjoy chapter two!**

 **Also my grandma who is my beta *blushes* was unavailable to read so this wasn't proof read well and I apologize.**

 **Mistakes are mine and I do not own Harry Potter at all.**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

Chapter 2 – Meet the Daughter

The train was obnoxiously loud. Its wheels ground against the rails. It had been so long since Bellatrix heard that noise. The other three students in the coach were discussing among themselves the recent Azkaban breakout and seemed to not notice the girl with her forehead to the window. They seemed to be unnerved about the news and unaware of anything around them. _"Some heroes..."_ Bellatrix thought.

"She's out there waiting," Hermione said. Ron looked over at the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah but for what?" Ron said with his shaking voice. Harry couldn't look any less confused. "Who? Who are we taking about?" This is when she found her perfect moment to "awaken".

"Bellatrix Lestrange. A dangerously dark witch who could make the Devil seem like a Saint." The three look over at the girl sitting in the coach's corner. Her eyes were onyx colored with messy black curls for hair. The trio were on edge seeing as the girl looked had a painful resemblance to front cover photo of the dark witch. Without knowing they were staring like at a zoo exhibit. "Stop looking at me like I'm her." There was break from eye contact before the mysterious girl raised her hand. She had a pleasant smile on her face. Her and Hermione's hands met.

"Hermione... and you are?"

"Vesperia Lestrange." The smile proclaimed across her own visage hurt Bellatrix's face. It was a smile not usually – or ever really – given. Ron looked in horror at Vesperia, and not because of that sweet semi-murderous grin. It was hard for him to believe from all the stories he'd heard that Bellatrix would ever have a daughter. He felt like something was very wrong.

"Don't give me that look Weasley. I grew up away from the Lestranges and Malfoys. I'm nothing like her." The emphasis she gave to Ron's last named was a shattering resemblance to the backbite of Draco's condescending voice pattern. The trio looked at each other. Ron's unsettled aura started to spread to the other two. They all exchanged a glance.

"So why have we just heard of you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts, ever." Hermione asked. Ron and Harry shook their heads in agreement with her. Bellatrix didn't really have an answer. At the moment her mind had gone blank.

"Well, it makes no sense to me either. Maybe my adoptive parents wanted me to not end up like her..." Her voice was sweet and calm. She had a posture that spoke a staid and proud composure. Bellatrix was pleased with her acting skills. People believed her, but a faint memory of a sad child played in her mind in a flash of seconds.

 _"Be more careful Bellatrix. You're the oldest. Stop being a child."_ It was a memory of her when Narcissa had gotten hurt from play and as usual Bellatrix, the insane child, was blamed without question.

Bellatrix pushed away her memory. Forgetting was easier than she hoped. Keeping the memories away, however, was always harder. Maybe it was because of that habit of hers to push memories adrift, but she didn't have many of where she was like a proper child. Then came a voice like an angel that lead Bellatrix out of the dark haunting of her own mind.

"Vesperia?" Hermione said in a chilling whisper as she touched the girl's arm. Bellatrix gaze turned back into a silent stare.

"Hm? Sorry spaced out for a moment." She said quickly.

Harry turned to them and said, "We're here..." Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the train. Bellatrix sat for quite awhile before getting off. She wanted to avoid everyone. She stared at the massive castle in the distance. With a smirk of decedent devilish delight she walked to the boats. Her mission began now. The moment she was born her mission began.

 **xxx**

Her step through those giant doors wasn't nerve wracking. It completely shattered her. It wasn't every day she was nervous, especially not this nervous. She knew something was odd and strange, but couldn't tell what. Bellatrix walked in with the rest of the students. There was a gasp of air taken by the professors. It was almost as if a vacuum removed the air from the room. Dumbledore broke the silence and refilled the room with a wisp of oxygen. He explained the sorting to the new students and McGonagall stepped up to the front. From the list of names she called for sorting were of any interest to Bellatrix. She stood there nodding off until she heard "Lestrange" be called. McGonagall had to take a second look at the parchment. The name on it made her eyes always pop out of her skull from shock.

"Albus, there has to be a mistake! It's impossible!" McGonagall said to Dumbledore a bit too loudly. Bellatrix felt the eyes of the entire school on her. Minerva called out Bellatrix's fake name again.

"Vesperia Lestrange!" Slowly Bellatrix strutted her way to the stool where the sorting hat sat. Everyone was whispering about the stories they've heard about Bellatrix. It was hard to hold back the smiles from hearing all of her evil and despicable deeds. McGonagall lifted the sorting hat and Bellatrix sat down. She thought the dumb old hat would cry "Slytherin" instantly like it did before, but she was wrong. The moment it touched her head it pondered her every being.

"Cunning, too cunning. Ambitious, yes. Clever... Your blood and past. They're mangled together in pain. Though you are a courageous... and loyal soul... Hmmm" That puzzled Bellatrix and what came next broke her. "Gryffindor!"

"What!" She exclaimed angrily under her breath. She almost started hyperventilating. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was McGonagall.

"Vesperia? All you alright dear?" Bellatrix shook her shuddered at looking at the girl's face. The resemblance is too uncanny. Bellatrix's actions said she was fine, but really it was now a battle ground. Things became too personal. She felt offended. Bellatrix knew it would be easier getting close to Harry and the others, but she loathed Gryffindor. Her mother and father, in her head, were rolling over in their graves. Bellatrix walked over to the Gryffindor table and blankly stared at it. She found a good seat where she could be alone. Knowing herself, the little amount she did, Bellatrix would probably go off on at least one person – if not everyone.

When she sat down, the boy across from her flinched. She looked up and he seemed familiar somehow. With a friendly attitude she said hello. The boy seemed awkward in his response.

"Hello..." Bellatrix grinned sweetly at him. "Oh come on. You know my notorious last name, but what's yours?" She noticed the pain on his face. It was like he was being tormented. He placed his hand out in between them.

"Neville Longbottom," he said sheepishly. Then the two irons struck together in her mind. Bellatrix remembered torturing his parents. It was no wonder that pained face of his was so pleasantly familiar to her.

"Nice to meet you Neville," she said while shaking his hand. _"I have plans for you..."_ Bellatrix thought to herself. The two conversed with each other over simple things. One thing of interest Bellatrix thought could eventually prove potentially helpful was Neville had a passion about herbology. That always could come in handy. Then randomly she winked at him. Neville looked down to hide his face.

Next a strange man with one very curious eye waltzed into the Great Hall. She heard the name "Alastor!" She saw Mad Eye-Moody and Dumbledore converse in the front of the room. Mad-Eye's glance caught hers. Bellatrix spoke to herself and the man under her breath hoping he'd read her lips.

"Don't mess this up Barty."

 **Sorry to cut this chapter short but yeah... I hope you enjoyed what you read, as short as it was. So many things to share... soon my friends. Soon.**


	3. Good Ground

**So, I want to start out saying holy crap 32 follows already! Thank you guys for reading. Now, this was written at the early hours of this week (aka 2am). It was written for days except the last 300 or so words. All the spelling mistakes are mine and I think I missed 'em all. I'm super proud of myself for getting this far.**

 **Enjoy my friends.**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Good Ground

It was the first day of class with Mad-Eye as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Can I sit here," Vesperia asked Hermione. The girl glanced at the Bellatrix before agreeing. Bellatrix could feel the girl next to her was uncomfortable. The class started out as she expect. Mad-Eye barking about himself, but then it began to get interesting. Sadly for her she was falling asleep. In her mind she was fantasizing about how wonderful the demise of Harry will be as Voldemort returns. It was something she'd dreamed about for years as she was imprisoned. The Triwizard tournament was a perfect cover in her opinion; that is if Barty doesn't mess up his role.

Bellatrix spaced out until the Unforgivable Curses came into conversation.

"Can anyone name one?" Mad-Eye asked the class. Then he walked up to Ron who named the imperius curse. Out of the many containers in the room; Mad-Eye chose a grotesque little bug. Mad-Eye enlarged the poor thing and cast the imperius curse upon it. The creature hopped across the room onto students and desks. It was a laughingstock. When it jumped onto Draco's face Bellatrix laughed too hard. Hermione looked at the two and cocked an eyebrow. To her it wasn't _that_ funny.

"What else should we make her do?" Then her lowered her down to a bucket of water. "Shall she drown?" Next he brought the bug back to the desk and asked, "What other curses do we know?" Neville started to raise his hand, and Mad-Eye almost called on him but instead he called on Vesperia. Bellatrix's hand was in the air.

"Miss Lestrange? What curses do you know?" He sounded like an interrogator. The way he asked made the whole class silent.

"The Cruciatus curse, sir. The torture curse." Bellatrix's tone, visage, and eyes seemed to have a whimsical and wondrous view about them. It was semi-proud as well.

"Oh yes, your mother would know all about that. Right mister Longbottom?" Mad-Eye commented. Neville withdrew himself. He hid his face from Vesperia's distraught glance. She was proud of what she did and sadly she started to show it. Bellatrix was destroying her own lie. If she kept this up no one would trust her. Her hand slip down her sleeve making sure it was stretched as far as it could go. The one thing she couldn't hid was the dark mark. Bellatrix had a small moment of panic. When she raised her arm the sweater slipped down a tad. Her mark was barely visible. She hoped that people around her hadn't seen it. Then she sat with her arms under the table.

Hermione saw the weird witch next to her shuffle positions and check her arm. It just raised suspicions more that something was wrong. It hadn't been a full week but Hermione knew she couldn't trust Vesperia. Bellatrix had missed the last two curse demonstrations and she was somewhat sad about it.

After class Bellatrix walked down the stairs slowly. Her ears picked up on a conversation about her _._

"I don't trust her. I can see everyone else doesn't trust her. Even professors." It was Harry's voice. Next up was Hermione.

"She's hiding something. Especially on her left arm. She -" Hermione stopped her sentence there when Vesperia stood next to her, teary-eyed. Bellatrix gazed out a window.

"Go ahead don't trust me, but don't judge me because of her." The Death Eater's voice sounded sad. It was a very convincing sound. Bellatrix even believed it. Hermione met Bellatrix's eyes. The brown haired girl looked at Bellatrix with such pitiful spite Bellatrix decided to 'fake' a small sobbing sniffle. Then she turned to walk away; however, Mad-Eye's hand hit both her and Neville's shoulder.

"A word with you both?" Though he sounded kind Bellatrix looked at him angrily. Neville walked with him up the stairs with Mad-Eye. "You coming Miss Lestrange?" She calmed herself and caught up with him after giving one more look to guilt Harry, Ron, and Hermione into rethinking their views on her.

They stepped into his office so he could sit and get off his feet. Immediately the chest in the corner shook and a muffled scream was heard.

"Don't ask," Mad-Eye said sternly. He and Bellatrix looked at each other. Neville stood like a statue. He didn't know what to do or why he was in the room with these eccentric insane people.

"Um, what is it that you wanted to see us sir?" Neville asked. Mad-Eye's gaze changed over to both of them before semi-limping over to his chair. He removed a very interesting prosthetic leg. Bellatrix shifted her wait in impatience.

"Don't let impatience get you miss Lestrange. It got to your mother. Maybe that's why she was sent to Azkaban, hm?" Mad-Eye barked. Bellatrix ignored his comment. She was so proud and arrogant she refused to even think about why or how she was caught. Being incarcerated was the worst time of her life, but that was in the past. Now it's all about not being caught, again.

"Mister Longbottom. I have something for you." He took a book from his desk and handed it to Neville. Bellatrix stood ignoring them both until she was addressed. In her devious little mind she was thinking of ways to get Neville on her side. Barty, the Death Eater who broke her out of Azkaban, was doing a great job as Mad-Eye, but too well of a job. Neville was exclaiming in excitement over a stupid book of herbology.

"Why am I here again?" Bellatrix asked. She tried to hid her annoyed attitude, but to no avail. It was hard to hide her displeasure with anything. Neville moved to leave the room except Mad-Eye stopped him.

"Son, if you two want to have a good year at this school... I think it's best you two start on good ground." Neville also felt discomfort in the situation. He nodded and shifted to Bellatrix's direction.

"Vesperia, uh... Well... You're not Bellatrix and haven't treated me bad. So..." Neville stated. Bellatrix was laughing inside. _"He believes my lie. Too gullible."_ The Death Eater walked over to the nervous boy.

"Friends?"

"Yeah," he replied. He weakly grinned. Bellatrix headed for the door, looked back, and asked is the boy was going to walk with her. Neville agreed to. They walked together in the halls. She was mostly trying to find where everything was. Even Neville was lost in some sections. Then they bumped into Draco – who was just a bitchy as usual.

"Ey Lestrange." He called to her. Bellatrix knew this will be an ugly confrontation. She hoped for it. She counted on it. Since she didn't acknowledged him Draco went at it anyway. "My mother and father aren't pleased with you. A Gryffindor. You're more of a disgrace to the family." She held in her chuckle. It was amusing that the whiny boy had such guts.

"Let's go," Neville said pulling on her. Bellatrix nodded and walked. She didn't take more than three steps before Draco attacked again.

"You're worthless. Your mother should have never had you. She didn't want you and I can see why." That did affect her more than Bellatrix would have liked. She stood in between the two boys with her fists tightly clenched. The feeling of worthlessness was familiar to her. Bellatrix use to be an angst filled teenager who suffered in secret with that cruel valueless feeling. That was in the past, and never surfaced until that insolent nephew of hers said it. Before he could register the attack; Bellatrix's fist met Draco's face.

"I'm sure aunt Cissy taught you to be a better person than that Draco, or are you taking after your stupid father?" Bellatrix said spitefully. It wasn't an act this time. She was angry.

"My father will hear about this," Draco spat back while holding his now bruising eye. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and strolled away. Neville was close behind her.

* * *

 **Note: This story is eventually Bellamione... poor Neville... pawn in Bella's twisted game.  
**


	4. Apology AcceptedMaybe

**So I've been stuck with writer's block on this particular story until someone asked about multiple POV. I decided to do that. Starting now I'll specify who's POV it is. Sorry this chapter isn't long... I've been struggling with my 5 stories I have going. As well as a Facebook fantasy Mental Health Help page (how fantasy and characters help me and others survive mental illnesses.) My mood disorder and depression is fucking me over a lot too... birthday is next week and I'm anxious about turning 20. Also my friend is going to kill me for not letting her proof read this chapter... I can't read well so lots of mistakes. sorry :(**

 **Note: I'm basis Bellatrix on a headcanon I have of her (like why she's so mental) and I own none of these amazing characters.**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Apology Accepted... Maybe**

 **~Hermione~**

It was past midnight. Hermione had never gone to sleep. Her time was spent reading. The girl had read it before but she was bored and concerned. She worried about that weird girl Vesperia. Then she head a faint voice down the corridor. It was like a whisper, so she got up and followed the sound.

The hall was dark, but Hermione found her way. She headed down the steps to the common area. She saw Vesperia siting in front of the unlit fireplace. The voice continued and Hermione placed It with the weird girl she saw. Then the girl addressed Hermione.

"Staring is rude," Vesperia hissed. The dark haired girl never turned around to face Hermione. She sat there. Hermione didn't speak. Vesperia seemed very engrossed in her little world. Then Hermione swallowed whatever anxiety she felt and sat down next to Miss Lestrange.

"Um, Vesperia... I'm sorry for earlier," Hermione said sincerely. Something was different about Vesperia; to the brunette, the girl was sad.

"I don't need your apology," Vesperia retorted. Suddenly Hermione had a flash of anger but that died down when Vesperia continued. "I can't blame you. She did horrible things..." Hermione placed her hand on Vesperia's shoulder.

"It was wrong. You're not her. You've done nothing to break a trust. I'm sorry." Then the onyx-eyed girl looked at her. They sparkled like the night sky. It took Hermione back. In her own avant garde way, Vesperia was beautiful. The two smiled at each other. In the back of her mind Hermione was screaming at herself. Her conscious was saying it was wrong to trust her. Her gut said to avoid her, but something in her heart told Hermione that she needed to be on good terms with Vesperia.

"It's going to take a while to get use to having friends. You. Neville. I never really had friends. I was always the weird kid who could do weird things." Hermione wasn't surprised by the confession. Vesperia did seem like the outcast type.

"Well, take your time. I don't think we'll be having any issues."

"Thanks Hermione," Vesperia said with a somber grin. Then the girl got up to go to bed. "I'm tired," she said before being stopped by Hermione.

"I need to know. Who were you talking to?" Vesperia looked at Hermione with terror in her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sounded scared.

"No secrets her Ves," Hermione said sternly. "Who were you talking to?" Vesperia sat back down and shifted to her new friend.

"They speak to me. I hear them sometimes. They tell me things..." Hermione was confused. She didn't understand who 'they' were.

"They? Who's they Ves?" Hermione was extremely weary. Maybe it was a mistake apologizing. Maybe her conscious was right.

"The voices," Vesperia responded. Then she stood. "I've said too much. Now you know. Now you know I'm crazy!" She nearly yelled that. Before Hermione knew it Vesperia was back to bed.

"Voices," Hermione repeated.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short! I'll write longer-ish chapters I swear!**


	5. Voices

**So... once again FUCK proof reading. All mistakes are mine. To answer about the voices. I've got this headcanon with Bella's mental issues. Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD) and Schizoaffective Disorder. I've got a whole little article about it on my tumblr (link to my tumblr is on my profile.) Schizoaffective disorder is basically described as schizophrenia and mood disorder mixed together. I'm sorry this chapter is short too... It's just how it's gonna be for a while. Mental health today sucks lately so most likely 500-700 word chapters for a while.**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Voices**

 **~Bellatrix/Vesperia~**

It was morning and breakfast wasn't something Bellatrix interested in. She never ate when she was upset. Bellatrix didn't understand why what happened the night before bothered her so much. It wasn't a usual occurrence but when it happens she's become too settled with it. Hermione came up to her.

"Ves," Hermione said while sitting down. "Are you alright? When did you leave bed? You look dreadful and tired." Bellatrix ignored her and took a sip of water. "Ves, I heard about what happened with Draco. Is what he said bothering you?" Bellatrix shook her head.

"No. Hermione... why do you care off a sudden?"

"Because..." Then Hermione switched to a low whisper, "hearing voices isn't normal." Bellatrix rolled her eyes like a skilled teenager. She gulped down the rest of her water before speaking.

"Who said I was normal." Then she hopped up and made sure her sleeves were down all the way. Neville walked by and said hello. Bellatrix tried her best to smile as if she was looking at a crush. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a sort of disappointment from Hermione. Bellatrix waved awkwardly at Neville who smiled back with equal cringe worth awkwardness.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked while pulling Bellatrix to sit back down. Bellatrix shrugged.

"Maybe... I'm not sure yet." Hermione laughed at the curly hair girl.

"That looked like more than a maybe," she teased. Bellatrix raised a hand either to stop the cute giggle, or slap Hermione. The intention wasn't clear to either of them.

"Today just isn't a great day... I'm skipping classes." Bellatrix stood and walked away. She was mad her plan was turning into a sidetracked idea. She had to stay focused. The moment she stepped out of the Great Hall was a great one. There was barely anyone in the corridors. Bellatrix wandered around thinking to herself. The night before kept playing like a broken record in her twisted mind.

"What Draco said isn't true," she repeated to herself over and over as she paced around. The voices disagreed. Their sounds echoed within her. "No. I have purpose. It's for him. To be by the Dark Lord's side."

The voices retaliated, _"Then do something devious and evil. Impress your Dark Lord."_ Sadly Bellatrix couldn't do much. It would destroy her lie she's created into reality. Bellatrix chose to not do anything yet. Yes, the voices told her to do things. Yes, she listened but not all the time. All of her choices in life and been hers. She's never been out of control of her decisions.

All of a sudden she heard Neville's voice. "Vesperia! Are you alright? Hermione wanted me to find you." Without a second though Bellatrix found a way to be devious and evil. She pulled Neville close to her and planted her lips on his lovingly and softly. Her body moved away from his next.

"Neville. Ah, sorry." Bellatrix looked away from him. Appearing shy and she tried her best to blush.

"Whoa," was all Neville could say. Bellatrix smiled at him. Next Neville kissed Bellatrix. She personally was disgusted at their two kisses. He wasn't her type, but he was a pawn in her game. Then she started to walk away. "You kiss me then walk away?" Bellatrix raised a finger to stop him.

"We barely know each other Neville... It was... This is our little secret." With those words she left him in the hall. She left him confused. He was the perfect piece in her little mental chess game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people who are actually real. It's me Cal. I'm posting a extremely mini chapter because it is 4:30am and well why the fuck not. I've been away because my mental state has gotten very bad. I've also been working on a novel.. oh boy... either way... Bella wanted some attention... Don't think too much of this chapter because it is short and I winged it. No editing as usual blah blah blah. It's only 400 or so words. Sorry for the shortness... I felt like I need to update though.**

* * *

Bellatrix sat on the cold earth somewhere on the grounds of the castle. She honestly couldn't figure out where she was but that due to a state of uneasiness. Her mental game with the students was proving harder for her than she thought. The smart sadistic woman was struggling and she really hadn't a clue why. For some reason she had an ache when it came to Granger. Bellatrix attributed that to her pretty face; pushing away any thoughts of compassion. She didn't need compassion. It was a useless way to be. It made you weak in her thoughts and beliefs.

The voices had been quiet for days thankfully. None of their nonsense to make events worse. She needed her complete concentration for the upcoming tournament.

Her ears perked slightly at the soft shy tone reaching her ears. "Vesperia," Hermione said. Bellatrix didn't look back at Hermione. In fact she tried to ignore the mudblood. Something in her chest was different. It wasn't cold like it use to be. This warmth wasn't there around her husband and Bellatrix vaguely can recall this flutter around the Dark Lord. "Vesperia," Hermione repeated.

"What," Bellatrix replied. Hermione sat down next to Bellatrix, and close too.

"I'm worried about you... you've been avoiding everyone all week." Then she leaned in and gingerly whispered, "are the voices bothering you?"

"If they were I wouldn't tell you Granger. I shouldn't have opened up to you." This was one of the few occurrences where Hermione was referenced by her last name, well at least by Vesperia.

"Why cut off from people? The tournament starts soon... you should be supporting Harry. We're all friends." Bellatrix stopped the brunette dead in her words.

"I have no friends." There was a flare of heated heart in Hermione's eyes.

"You have them. You just don't want to admit that people care about you." Hermione said harshly before standing. She left Vesperia to her thoughts. Bellatrix silently yelled into the wind. She wasn't sure what she said but whatever she felt the wind would carry away. Thus giving her a freedom from feelings.


End file.
